breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack Welker's Gang
Name of the gang Who actually called them "white supremacist gang"? Did Vince Gilligan or some other relevant person ever refer to them as such? I'm pretty sure they've never been called like that within the series itself. --Danares (talk) 12:03, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't believe anyone names them in the series, though they are clearly white supremacists. In the Felina episode of Talking Bad, Chris Hardwick referred to them as the Aryan Brotherhood and no-one corrected him. Perhaps we should get some better pictures of the gang's tattoos; that might help us identify a particular group or gang name. Mitchellrj (talk) 12:23, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Both Jack and Kenny have tattoos of the SS logo on the right side of their necks and a swastika with a four-pointed star in the center on the left side of their necks. Those appear to be the only consistent ones other than stylized swastikas & German eagles. If they're meant to be part of a real gang, it could be one of the following: *211 Crew *Aryan Brotherhood **Notable tattoos include "AB", "Brand", "Alice Baker", "One-Two", "1-2", "666" *Aryan Circle (convicted meth manufacturers and distributors) **Notable tattoos include a swastika within a diamond shape, sometimes with the letters AC in the center and/or a small circle below the left pec *Dead Man Incorporated (unlikely) **Notable tattoos include "DMI", "Dawg", "Dead Man", "Dead Man Inc" *European Kindred **Notable tattoos include "EK" in a shield, normally on the right calf *Nazi Lowriders (who also have a reputation for meth manufacture & distribution) **Notable tattoos include "NLR", "Until death" Mitchellrj (talk) 09:21, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Frankie and Matt have tattoos of some sort of circle logo on the right hand sides of their necks. They're visible in Felina. Mitchellrj (talk) 09:29, October 11, 2013 (UTC) The thing is in the making of gliding all over they were very careful not to make the tattoo's realistic, so we can not really say that they are AB because the producers did not want any problems from real AB or other gangs. One of my friends Jim Burleson was one of the skin heads that did the killing in Gliding all over (he was the guy who killed that person by himself slamming his head into a wall and shanking him in the back of his head) his temp tattoos were a Swastika on his forhead, White Pride over his eyebrows, SS on one cheek and a clover on the other. I think it should be left as White Supremacists ir NEO Nazi's since it can not be confermed which gang they were a part of. Cr8meone (talk) 14:29, October 11, 2013 (UTC) That's very informative, thanks! Mitchellrj (talk) 17:05, October 11, 2013 (UTC) As I elaborated on this thread (please see) I think there's plenty of reason NOT to call them a "white supremacist gang": #Racist hate activity is not the purpose of the gang. They're a criminal gang out to make a buck, pure & simple. #They don't seem to have or articulate any "white power" dogma, or even a single racial slur (that I recall... do they?) #They don't engage in racially-motivated attacks; in fact most of their victims are white. #The one hint of white supremacism is the swastika & other tattoos, which... ##...have more to do with prison gang affiliations as indicated by Mitchellrj above. ##...might be a kind of shorthand used by Gilligan to indicate "scary dudes" (also see: Darth Vader's rather German-looking helmet). FiveSeasonsInOneMonth (talk) 01:09, March 3, 2014 (UTC)